The Slytherin and the Gryffindor
by caitlinxoxo12
Summary: AU:: Ron Weasley is a Slytherin but falls for Gryffindor, Hermione Granger. Will they be able to be together or will their differences keep them apart? Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Another AU story. I have no idea what is with me and AU! **

Hermione Granger boarded the Hogwarts Express for her final year of school at Hogwarts. She couldn't wait to start the year as head girl, she had been wait for this since she had started Hogwarts. As usual she was the first in the prefect compartment being head girl and all she had to make a good impression for all the other prefects. She had no idea who the new head boy was, all she new was that it was someone from a different house, but she knew who she wanted it to be.

Ron Weasley boreded the train and headed straight for the prefects compartment, where he will begin his third year as a Slytherin prefect. He usually went looking for his best friend, Draco Malfoy but decided against it, he couldn't be bothered with another lecture on how he was supposed to be on time from Granger. When he reached the compartment, there was someone already in there. Ron didn't need to guess who it was. He walked into the compartment and looked at Hermione with a smug look. _Someone's gotten better looking over the summer. _He thought looking her up and down.

"Granger," he greeted.

Hermione turned around to see Ron standing in the doorway. She blushed slightly. "Hi." She mentally kicked herself. _You're too old to be getting shy around him! Stop it!_ she thought.

Ron took a seat across from her. "So...you head girl?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Um...yes." she said flipping through some pieces of parchment.

Ron nodded. "Do you know who head boy is?" he asked, smirking a little.

"N-no. Why do you?" she replied.

"Yeah, it's me."

Hermione laughed a bit. "Be honest, who is it really?"

"Honestly, it's me." He took a piece of parchment from his bag and handed it to her.

Hermione looked at him curiously. _Why is he being so civil?_ She took the parchment and looked at it. It read...

_Dear Mr Weasley,_

_I am proud to inform you that you have been chosen to be head boy. This year we, at school, will be trying a new form of house unity, Meaning that the new head girl will be from another house. You will be staying in the Heads suite, the location you will find out during your ride to Hogwarts, with the new head girl. We hope you will take your responsibly seriously this year and leave the school knowing you did your job._

_Proffesor Snape._

Hermione could barley breath. She and Ron Weasley would be sharing a suite! Just them, alone. _Unless Ron brings girls to shag..._ Hermione frowned at the thought of Ron being with other girls, even thought everyone had heard the rumors about how many girls he had been with and all the girls fancied him, even Hermione. She had started liking him around fourth year when they were partnered up for charms.

Half an hour later, the Hogwarts Express had departed and all Prefects had finally arrived. Ron and Hermione stood up and told the prefects that they were the new head boy and girl.

"What a surprise." Pansy Parkinson said, earning a few snickers. Hermione ignored them and carried on talking, telling them what they expected of them and then she gave them their paroles list.

After the meeting Hermione retreated back to the compartment that was occupied by Harry and Ginny.

"Hey, Hermione, you okay?" Harry asked.

"Yes, perfectly fine." She answered back, giving him a fake smile.

Harry nodded. "Did you find out who head boy is?"

"Yes...it's...Ron Weasley." Hermione told him.

Harry and Ginny were both shocked. "Ron? As in my brother Ron?" Ginny asked, not believing that Ron could be chosen for head boy.

Hermione nodded. "We shouldn't let this happen, we need to go to Dumbledore and tell him to sort this out!" Harry said, his voice getting louder.

"No we don't Harry! I am perfectly capable of handling myself thank you!" Hermione said, crossing her arms. She hated the idea of Harry thinking he could just but in her life, even thought he only had the best intentions.

"But it's Ron Weasley! He's an evil bastard!" Harry yelled.

Ginny reached up and slapped her boyfriend on the back of the head. "That's my brother you're on about! Don't call him evil because he's far from it!" Ginny nearly screamed at him. Her and Ron were really close out of school, he was by far her Favorite brother and she wouldn't let anyone bad mouth her brother in front of her.

"Harry, it's fine. I think I can handle him if he tries anything." She reassured him.

Harry just sat there with his arms crossed, mumbling.

When they all got off the train, they made their way to the coaches. She walked down with Harry and Ginny, like she always did and Ron, as usual walked with Draco.

"So, who's the new head girl?" Draco asked while checking some girls arse out.

"It's Hermione Granger." Ron said.

"The MUDBLOOD?! You have to spend the entire year staying in a common room with her?!"

Ron nodded. "Yeah...but it's not so bad...she's hot." _Shit!_ _Did I just say that out loud?_

Draco saw Hermione walking not to far away from them and looked her up and down. "You got that right." he said before, going to find some girl to chat up.

Hermione turned around and saw Ron looking at her so she smiled at him slightly and in return he winked at her. She quickly turned around, blushing.

_He just winked at me! Okay, calm down. He winks at all the girls. _She turned her head a little bit to find that he was smirking at her, like he knew that she was going to turn around again.

_Oh boy...'_ She thought turning around again. _this is going to be a long year... _

__**So there you go. Please review and tell me what you thought. **


	2. Author Note:

**Just some info you might need to know.**

The Weasley's are pure blood fanatics and Ginny is the only one that isn't in Slytherin Everyone in the Weasley house hold hates muggleborns except for Ginny, Fred and George. They share the same views as some death eaters but they AREN'T death eaters. A pureblood and a muggleborn is highly frowned upon so R/H love is kinda forbidden. Oh and Voldemort is dead. (Yay!)

And that's all you need to know. (:


	3. Chapter 2

After the sorting hat, Ron grabbed his plate and put as much food on it as he could and started eating vigorously. In the mist of eating, his eyes wondered over to the Gryffindor table where Hermione was sitting. _She really has gotten hotter over the summer._ He thought watching her take little bites of her food._ She even looks cute when she's eating..WHOA! Where did that come from?!_ Just then he saw Harry pull on Hermione's arm and tell her something in a hushed tone. _Who does he think he his?!_ Ron then sent a glare in Harry's direction.

While Hermione ate, she started thinking about how good or bad it would be sharing a suite with Ron. He seemed ok...but then again he could just be acting nice to get into her knickers. Arg! Why did she have to like him? Why did he have to be in Slytherin? He could have been in Gryffindor like Ginny, Fred and George but no. Ginny always tells her that he isn't nasty or mean as he makes out to be, apparently he's very sweet and caring and just acts like a bad boy for his reputation.

"Hey Hermione are you sure you'll be alright with Weasley tonight?" Harry asked pulling at her arm to get her attention. Hermione just nodded.

Harry looked over at the Slytherin table to see that Ron was glaring at him."Hermione? Do you know why Weasley's glaring at me?" Harry asked.

Hermione looked up from her food to see that, in fact Ron was glaring at Harry. She looked at him with raised eyebrows and he gave her a sexy smile, Hermione was glad that she was sitting down because she felt her knees go weak , Hermione bit her lip and smiled._ Oh god, he's so hot!_ She thought looking down at her plate.

After diner and after the prefects had shown the first years up to the common rooms Hermione made her way to the suite Her and Ron would be sharing, It was up on the sixth floor. She was getting very impatient waiting for him. Just then Ron came running around the corner, out of breath and red in the face.

"Really Ron? The first day back and you bedded someone?" Hermione asked, crossing her arms across her chest.

"What? You thin- I have you know I was taking the first years up to the common room. Not many people are willing to do that in my house." He said offended.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Can we just go in?"

"Yeah, yeah sure. Whatever floats your boat." He said shrugging a little.

Hermione stated the password clearly and the door swung open. The common room itself was big. Really big. It was a mixture of red and green with a massive fireplace. There were two big chairs, a sofa, which was in front of the fireplace, and three bookshelf placed around the room.

"Wow." Ron said. "It's nice."

"Yes, it is. Now ground rules." Hermione said sternly.

"What? Ground rules?" Ron asked laughing a bit.

"Yes, ground rules. Now, rule number 1, Please don't bring a lot of girls here , 2: Do not come into my room without knocking first and 3: Keep the place tidy."

Ron smirked and slowly began to walk to his room. "Okay, now here are my rules, 1: knock before coming into my room, 2: If Potter comes here, please keep him away from me and 3," He stopped and bent down so his mouth was near her ear. "If you want a good time don't hesitant to ask." and then he went into his room.

Hermione stood there not believing what she had heard. _Oh, how I would love you to show me a good time.._ She shook the idea from her head. No, Ron Weasley was the kind of person who slept with girls and then threw them away. It didn't matter how much she wanted him he was a user._ ..though I would like to get to know him..._That night when Hermione went to bed all she could dream about was the red-head.

Ron woke up to the sound of a purring cat. What the hell. Wanting to know what is was he got up from the warmth of his bed, put on his uniform and went to the common room to find Hermione curled up with a book on her lap and a ginger cat next to her. He smiled at the sight.

"Hey Hermione, what you doing up this early?" Ron asked.

Hermione jumped a bit. " Ron! Don't sneak up on me like that!" She scolded.

Ron smirked and sat in the nearest chair. "You never answered my question. Why are you up so early?" He asked again.

"If you must know I was reading and It isn't early, I always get up at this time." She said her eyes never leaving the book.

"Blimey Hermione! It's 6:50!" Ron exclaimed, shocked that someone could get up at this time everyday.

"Yes, well I like to read a bit early before anyone else wakes up so that I'm not interrupted." She said finally looking at him.

"Okay...so how you doing?" He asked putting his arms behind his head.

"Why are you being so nice all of a sudden?" she asked with a curious expression. Ron thought that was a cute look on her.

"I don't hate you Hermione. I never had, I mean, you haven't done anything to make me hate you so why do it? I like you Hermione and since we are sharing this suite together for the rest of the year, I would like to get to know you better, that is if you want?" Ron explained.

Hermione didn't know what to say. _Ron Weasley wants to get to know me! Me! The bushy haired know-it-all! Wait...what if he just want to sha-sleep with me? I would love to...shag...him but I don't want to be just one of his slags...What do I do?!_ She had no Idea what came over her because she started nodding.

Ron grinned and got out of his seat and sat next to her on the couch. "So! Tell me something about you, something that isn't about school." Ron joked. Hermione rolled her eyes and thought it would be harmless to talk to Ron. But thought that she should asks him first.

"Why don't you start? I'll ask an easy question. What you're Favorite Quiditch team?" She asked.

"My favorite Quiditch team, is the Chudley Cannons." Ron answered.

"Doesn't that team always loses?" She asked.

Ron frowned. "I'm going to pretend that you didn't say that."

"Well it is. Isn't it?" Hermione asked smirking.

"Look, if you keep saying that I will have to take drastic measures." He said slightly over dramatically.

"Oh yeah? and what are you goin-" Ron jumped over to Hermione and started to tickle her.

"Ron-s-stop! I-I c-can't-breath!" She said between laughs.

"Don't care. Take it back." He said, still tickling her.

"O-okay. I-I take it b-back!"

Ron stopped tickling her and looked down at her. Her chest was rising up and down due to her heavy breathing, her hair was all over the place and her face was bright red. _Oh god, she looks SO sexy right now!_ He leaned forward, only inches from her face and Hermione gasped. She could feel his breath on her face and relished in it. "Do you mind if I kiss you?" He asked in a husky tone.

Hermione's brain went haywire and she nodded. Ron's lips descended on her and gave her a gentle, but fiery kiss. _Oh my days! I'm kissing Ron Weasley! This is like a dream come true! _She thought.

But before Ron or Hermione could deepen the kiss there was a knock at the portage. "Hermione! Open up! It's Harry!"

As soon as Hermione heard this she pushed Ron off her and straitened out her clothes and tried to smooth out her hair. "C-coming!" She shouted back. She walked over to the door and let him in.

"I was getting worried about you Hermione!" Harry nearly shouted.

"Don't need to worry Potter, I'm not going to do anything." Ron said walking up to them.

"Well I'm not going to take the risk." He said before turning to Hermione. "Please come back to the common room Hermione."

"Harry I don't want to! I'm perfectly fine with Ron! I don't care if you don't like him but he seems like a perfectly nice guy so go away!"Hermione shouted. She had had enough of Harry telling her what to do and who to talk to.

"FINE! Sorry for trying to be a good friend!" He stormed out of the the room.

They both stood there silently not knowing what to say. "Well...I have to get to class. I'll see you later Ron." She said picking up her bag and heading out of the room, leaving Ron stood there.


	4. Chapter 3

It had been 4 days since Ron had kissed Hermione and she was trying her very best to stay away from him. Ron had tried to talk to her but she was always hiding somewhere. He had tried to talk to her in class but she sat with Potter and he wouldn't let Ron near her, he had waited up until the early hours in the morning but no such luck. Ron had finally decided it was time to stop sending her letters and trying to catch her eyes in the Great Hall, that it was time to use the trusty Marauder's Map to help him find out where she was hiding. All he knew was that Hermione had taken to studying close to other students in case he had shown up. Ron was sitting in the Heads common room looking for Hermione's name on the Marauder's Map when he saw it. She was in the library, and she was alone. He leaped from his bed and quickly moved to leave the dorm.

Hermione was in the library late at night with only an hour before the library closes. She was doing her homework. She was all the way in the back of the library where nearly nobody comes, the quietest spot. She knew that Ron didn't know about this place and so spent all her spare time here.

Ron found a table stacked with books and continued to the table. He looked over the stacks and saw Hermione hunched over and studying intensely at some book. Ron cleared his throat to make her aware of his presence. Hermione jumped when she saw him. "Ron! What are you doing here?"

"Why?" Ron asked. "Surprised to see me?"

"No. Not at all." She lied. In fact she was very surprised to see him. She thought that he would never come this deep into the library. "What do you want?"

"Hermione, we need to talk," said Ron. Hermione just stood up and pushed pass Ron.

Oh no, you ain't getting away so easily! He thought and Ron grabbed her elbow.

"Let go of me!" Hermione snapped.

"No." Ron said.

"I don't remember giving you a choice!" Hermione said.

"Like I said, we need to talk." Ron said ignoring her.

Hermione still struggled. "Ron, let go of me now!" She snapped again.

"You know what I said, but I shall repeat it again," he leaned in closer to Hermione causing her to walk backwards into a bookcase. "I need to talk to you." Ron put a hand on to the wall next to Hermione's head and Hermione's breath hitched.

"I want to know why you've been avoiding me for four days." Ron said.

Hermione slowly looked up at his Crystal blue eyes and said, "I-I haven't. I've just been..." Ron leaned in ever so slightly. "...busy." She finished.

"Funny how you're so 'busy' after our little kiss in the common room." Ron said, smirking.

Hermione took a deep breath. "Wh-why did you do it? K-kiss me I mean."

Ron shrugged. "It seemed like the right time."

"The right time? What on earth are you on about?" She asked.

Ron tried not to roll his eyes. "The right time to kiss you. Look, I've told you before, I don't hate you. In fact I like you...a lot and I.." Ron continued to talk but Hermione couldn't hear what he was saying. _He likes me! ME! Hermione bookworm Granger! This is possibly the best day of my life!_ She thought happily.

"-So what do you say?" Ron asked.

"I'm sorry, what?" Hermione asked.

"I said do you want to go out with me?" His face was bright red, as were his ears.

Hermione had been thinking about this the last 4 years and knew what her answer would be before he even asked that. She looked up straight in his eyes and, "Yes, Ron, I would very much like to go out with you."

Ron smiled and moved his head closer to hers, cupping her face and rubbing his thumb over her cheek. He leaned forward and kissed her. She parted her lips in reciprocation. She felt Ron's tongue graze her lower lip. She slowly let her tongue touch his and heard him moan. Hermione put her hands to Ron's nape and moved her fingers through his hair. She felt Ron's hands on her back and felt like she had died and gone to heaven.

It was half nine when Ron walked out of the library, where he saw Draco leaning against a walk, twirling his wand with his fingers. "So I take it you and Granger had a good time." He says smirking.

Ron blushes a bit. "I don't know what you're on about." He lied.

"Come on Ron. I think you know me better than that. I saw Granger coming out of the library 5 minutes ago, red faced and she was breathing heavy. So I thought I'd stick around and see who caused her to be like that and I must say...I'm a little shocked."

Ron shrugged. "Like I said, she's hot." _Yeah Weasley, just go with that._

Draco smirked. "I'll give you a year to get Granger into bed and you have to make her tell you she loves you."

Ron froze. "Like a bet?" He asked.

"Yeah. You win you get 50 gallons. I win you have to...give me 100."

"WHAT?! Why do I have to give you that much?!"

Draco shrugged. "I thought of the bet so it's my rules. So you in?"

Ron was torn. He could go along with the bet and risk her finding out about it or he could tell Draco to fuck off. But then it would look suspicious. Ron had no idea what came over him because he found himself saying. "I'm take that bet."

**Sorry for the wait. Please Review. **


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: I had a review from someone who asked about this story and I wanted to clear it up. Ron liked Hermione before the year had started and just because his family are pureblood fanatics doesn't mean that he has to share the same views as them. Hermione is not 'Horny' in this story, she's just a normal teen who likes someone. And Draco is a womanizer who thinks everyone is hot, regardless if their muggle-born or not.**

Hermione was on top of the world, she felt like a child who had been taken to a candy shop and got to choose whatever they wanted. She still couldn't believe that Ron Weasley liked her. He had never taken any notice before but right at this moment she didn't care. She was just too happy. Right now she was on her way to the Heads common room to see Ron, when they had any free time they would just sit on the couch and talk for hours on end about anything from childhood memory's to which food do they like.

When Hermione got to the Common room the first thing she saw was Ron spread over the couch and she smiled. She slowly crept over to him and placed a gentle kiss on his lips then she walked over to a chair and pulled out a book from her bag and began to read. Ron lay there staring at her, admiring her beauty. "It's rude to stare." Hermione pointed out after suffering long enough with Ron's obvious gaze on her.

"I was wasn't staring… I was leering." Ron retorts with a wry grin.

"Well stop ogling at me."

"It's not ogling Hermione, it's called admiring. You look beautiful." He simply stated.

"O-oh well I… I don't like you admiring me." She chided lightly.

"Don't lie. Your blushing cheeks are giving you away."

Hermione's cheeks turned crimson and now she was blushing profoundly. "Shut up Ronald."

Ron's grin turned right wicked as he leaned back against the chair and watched as his girlfriend, _(I love how I can call her that now!)_ flip the page of her book, the corners of her lips quirked awkwardly as if she were fighting off a smile.

"So...what do you want to do today?" Ron asked, sitting up.

Hermione kept her eyes on her book. "Right now I want to read my book"

"Oh," Ron said standing up and walking over to her. "that's to bad, because I was hoping that my girlfriend would give me another one of her amazing kisses."

Hermione put her book aside."Oh, if I must." She leaned in, only intending to give him a light peck on the lips, when Ron kissed her himself, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her down onto the floor with him. There, they continued to kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her fingers played with the ends of his gorgeous, soft Red hair and Ron's long arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her even closer.

"Wow," Hermione whispered after pulling away. "That was some kiss."

Ron was on top of the world. He couldn't be any happier. He had finally got Hermione Granger, the girl he had been secretly pining for for years. Of course he never told anyone about his crush. How could he? He had a repudiation to uphold and everyone finding out about his crush he would die of emarestment. He started to like her in third year when she punched Draco, he thought it was hot. And so as the years went on he liked her more and more until around about sixth year when he realized that he might be in love with her. And that scared him more than anything else. He was brought up to hate muggleborns but there was something about Hermione what dawned him to her. He loved everything about her, her hair, her eyes, her smile, everything. He couldn't find anything wrong with her, she was perfect.

Ron was snapped from his thoughts by none other than Draco Malfoy. "So, any luck with the mudblood yet?" He sneered.

Something in Ron snapped. "Don't you EVER call her that again you worthless piece of shit!" Ron fumed.

Draco laughed. "What? You're telling me that you actually have feeling's for her?"

"Yes I do! And I'm not doing some pathetic bet!"

"If you don't do the bet I'll tell everyone that your dating that THING."

"See if I care." Ron said before walking away to find Hermione.

Hermione was sat on her bed when Ron came in her room, looking tired. "Ron are you okay?" He shook his head and sat next to her.

"Tell me what's wrong baby.." Hermione tried again.

"I have to tell you something.." he said.

"Okay...go on.."

"What you have to understand is that this was after we started dating okay?" He paused and waited for her to nod. "Draco and I made a bet that I could get you to sleep with me..within a year.."

"How could you?" She asked with tears in her eyes.

"But I called it off" He rushed.

"So? That's not the point! I can't believe I trusted you!" She now had tears pouring down her face. "Harry was right about you.."

Ron stood up. "NO! He's not! I made a mistake but I fixed it. I never wanted to hurt you Mione, please! I love you!" He shouted.

Hermione looked at him and saw the truth in his eyes. "I love you too, you prat." Ron smiled and leaned down to kiss her. Only they were unaware that a certain raven haired boy was watching them.

**Hi...I really had no idea where I was going with this story but I do now! Hoped you liked it!**


	6. Chapter 5

**I am so so so so so so sorry that i haven't updated in ages. My life is a bit of a mess right now, with school, boys, a LOT of family issues, that and my laptop is f****ed. I am getting it fix very soon so i should be able to update more often. ANYWAY thank you all so much for all the reviews. When I first posted i never thought anyone would actually read my stories. So thanks. **

_Hermione looked at him and saw the truth in his eyes. "I love you too, you prat." Ron smiled and leaned down to kiss her. Only they were unaware that a certain raven haired boy was watching them. _

Harry stormed into the room and shouted, "Hermione! What are you doing?!" She quickly pulled away from Ron and spun around to see Harry. He looked Pissed.

"H-H-Harry..W-what are you doing here?" She stuttered not knowing what else to say. This was not how she had planed Harry to find out. She hoped that it would be a long way away and that he would be able to handle it but by the way he was looking at Hermione and Ron she knew that he might not forgive her.

"What am I doing here? I think the bigger question is what are you doing with him!"

Hermione opened her mouth to speak but nothing was coming out. So Ron stepped forward. "What does it look like we were doing Potter?"

Harry stared up at Ron. "I wasn't asking you Weasley, So but out."

Ron opened his mouth to say something but Hermione stopped him. "We were k-kissing." Hermione stated with no shame.

"Why the fuck would you even-Do you-are you even thinking straight Hermione?" He asked, more calmly than he did before.

"Yes Harry, I am thinking straight." She said with her chin up in the air, making it clear that she was not going to back down.

"Are-are you two," He pointed his two fingers at them. "a thing?"

"Yeah, we are." Ron wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist protectively. He knew that Harry would find out one day and he wasn't going to give up on Hermione just because of this. He'd waited too long for her to let her go.

"Hermione, why didn't you tell me?" Harry asked.

She looked down. "Because I knew that you would have reacted badly. And I know how much you hate Ron but I love him, and if you don't like it then I'm sorry but I'm not leaving him for you or anyone else." She raised her chin again and looked at Harry, waiting for an answer.

He nodded. "If you love him and if he loves you?" He stared at Ron, as if he was waiting on clarification. When Ron noticed this and said. "I do love her, so much."

"Then I guess we can put aside out differences, for Hermione." He held out his hand for Ron to shake, but just as Ron was about to take the hand Harry pulled back and said. "But if you ever hurt her, i will kill you. I swear I will." the look in Harry's eyes told Ron that he was not messing around. Even though he would never admit it to anyone. He was slightly scared.

"Look mate, I would never even dream of hurting her. I love her too much." Harry smiled at him and shook his hand.

**Okay, I know this chapter is really short and crap but I wanted to get this part out of the way so, there you go. Hoped you enjoyed it. Please review and if you have any ideas please let me know because I've had some pm's with some great ideas for my stories. **


End file.
